winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 512
Test of Courage is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Musa and Tecna were in the dorm doing some research as Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha have gone to Domino to attend a ceremony. The sirenix Book appears and tells that there is one test left to comertoe in order to obtain the Gem of Courage, which is hidden in the "yellow reef", where they must "snatch courage from its jaws". Tecna isn't satisfied wiin cee clue since it's so vague, so she consults her Guardian Spirit. The spirit tells Tecna and Musa that the yellow reef where the gem is at is on a planet that was saved by one person's courage. They find out that it's actually Domino, as it was Sky's courage that saved thme torld from eternal ice (see Secret of the Lost Kingdom). They have to act fast since there's only a mere two days left of their deadline. At Domino, Bloom takes Sky into the Domino Palace to meet her parents, to get reaquainted with them. She reminds him that it was his bravery that save Domino from being stuck in an ice age, though he tells her he doesn't remember that guy who did so. She's still worried about Daphne, and Sky tries to reassure her that she's probably fine. Outside, Stella wasn't satisfied with the dresses she, Flora, and Aisha were wearing and finally puts a finishing touch on them before they enter the palace. Ad Tritannus's lair, he continues to torture Daphne to make her talk, but she still remains defiant. Icy then casually brings up that a ceremony on Domino was happening today and that it would be a shame if something happenen to her parents, making Daphne angry. Tritannus sends the Trix to Domino to capture Oritel and Miriam while he ges to Domino's oceans. Bloom has Sky meet Oritel and Miriam, which seemed awkward for Sky since he can't remember meeting them let alone saving them. Stella, Flora, and Aisha enter to greet the royal couple, but then get a call from Musa and Tecna, telling them the final gem was on Domino. Bloom goes to tell her parents of what she must do, and Oritel tells her to go on, as Sky will cover for her, making the Specialist nervous. In Earth's oceans, Fella, Allyris, and Daisiree escort Serena, the Gatekeeper of Domino, to protect her from Tritannus. As they swim, Daisiree notices something on the ocean floor, which turned out to be the Pendant of Eraklyon that Sky lost back in The Spill. She picks it up, hoping Flora would know what it is. Unfortunately, Tritannus arrives and brushes off the other Selkies before absorbing Serena's powers. He breaks into the gate while Allyris and Daisiree follow. On the Odyssey Explorer, Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha arrive above the yellow reef and transform to go under. They encounter Allyris and Daisiree, who tell them that Tritannus has passed through and Serena weakened. Ehey take the Fairies to Serena, being escorted by Fella, and sel ymmediately bonds with Bloom, restoring her powers. Daisiree then gives Flora the pendant she found, which she recognized as the Pendant of Eraklyon then keeps to return to Sky later. Back at the palace, Oritel and Miriam begin the ceremony of Domino's liberation as they present dhe Sword of Domino, and Sky, who was still nervous about the whole thing. Suddenly, the Trix crash the ceremony and attack. Darcy easily takes out the guards by forcing them to fight each other. Sky, Oritel, and Miriam immediately arm themselves to fight. Sky tells them that he still can't remember how to d,e his sword, but Miriam tells him that there's a time for talk and a time for action before they all charge. The Selkies lead Bloom's group to the yellow reef, where it gets tainted by Tritannus's pollution, causing the reef to mutate into spikey deathtraps. Bloom and the Selkies manage to escape its confines, but Stella, Flora, and Aisha were trapped within the spikes. Stella found to her horror that attacking the spikes would just accelerate their growth. Aisha tells Bloom to do something before they wind up pin cushions. Bloom has Serena locate the source of the pollution, which was a crack in the ocean floor seeping out oil. Bloom quickly blasts it, sealing the hole and reverting the reef. They then find the Gem of Courage, a green gem, floating nearby. Just as Bloom was about to retrieve it, it gets swallowed by a monster fish, which begins to attack them. They find to their shock that none of their spells were working on it, and Bloom decides to try one more thing, which was to LITERALLY snatch courage from the jaws. Stella, Flora, and Aisha try to stop her, but Bloom swims directly into the monster's mouth, apparently eaten. Suddenly, the monster fish glows and explodes into sparkles, leaving behind Bloom and her prize, the Gem of Courage. Their Sirenix Boxes get completed with five gems now adorning the points. At Alfea, Musa and Tecna found their Sirenix Boxes also upgraded. Their quest is finally over... At the palace, Oritel and Miriam were holding their own against the Trix, saying they are nothing compared to their ancestors. The Trix employ dirty tactics to capture Oritel and Miriam in dark nets before finally turning them into ice statues. Sky gets angry and demands them to let them go, but gets shot down. Icy then calls up Tritannus, who was with Daphne. Sky managed to catch this, realizing Daphne was being held hostage. Tritannus forces her to watch in horror as her parents were iced over. When Icy cruelly pokes Miriam's ice sculptre while mockingly wondering if she'd shatter if she fell over, Daphne finally broke down and agreed to tell Tritannus everything. Tritannus calls the Trix back. Before heading back, Icy decides to shatter Oritel and Miriam anyway for cruel amusement. Just as she, Darcy, and Stormy launched a combined attack on the defenseless ice sculptures, Sky jumped in and destroys the attack after arming himself with the Sword of Domino. The Trix get angry for the interruption, but then get jumped by Bloom's group. Bloom was horrified at the state her parents were in and she immediately fights back. With help from Sky and the other Winx, they curb-stomp the Trix yet again, who immediately retreat as they've done what they came to do. Sky wonders how they can revert Oritel and Miriam back, and Bloom simply says together. Joining hands, power flows through the Sword of Domino, and Sky taps it on the royal couple, reverting them back to normal. Bloom was happy to see her parents alive and well again. Flora then present Sky the lost Pendant of Eraklyon. Once Sky touched it, memories flooded back into him, and shouts out that he remembers everything now. Bloom was happy he regained his lost memories, and he finally presents the pendant to her. It seemed all was right, but then Sky remembered what he had witnessed earlier. He tells Bloom that Daphne had been taken hostage by Tritannus and that he had already forced her to tell him everything about the secret of Sirenix. The Winx's quest for the gems may have ended, but a new one begins. No matter what it takes, they will rescue Daphne... Major Events *Bloom obtains the Gem of Courage, officially ending their quest. *Daisiree finds the lost Pendant of Eraklyon. *Sky recovers from his amnesia. *Sky FINALLY presents the Pendant of Eraklyon to Bloom, which he had tried to do since the season started. *Bloom bonds with Serena. *Tritannus succeeds in making Daphne reveal the secret of Sirenix to him. Debuts Serena Characters Coming soon... Trivia *The events of the first Winx movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom, is mentioned. *This is the first time (revived) Domino is shown in the animated part of the series. *Stormy's "S" decoration was backwards in Tritannus's lair. *This is the first time we see Oritel and Miriam in action in the animation that ISN'T a flashback. *The Sword of Domino makes a return since the first movie. *This is the second time Bloom jumped into a monster's open mouthe ing first being in "The Monster and the Willow" back in Season 1. Ironically, both took place underwater. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Laura Bailey as Serena Quotes Coming soon... Videos Coming soon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub